Bent But Not Yet Broken
by Cyansan
Summary: Voldemort thought he knew Harry Potter. Well that is until he broke down the wards. Voldemort sees Harry in a new 'light', and steals him away from his abusive home. What happens now? Only time can tell. Slash. Voldemort/Harry. (Next Chapter Delayed)
1. Bent But Not Yet Broken: Chapter 1

**Warning:** GreyHarry!,SaneVoldemort!,ManipulativeDumbledore!,WeaselyBashing! _(_ Just _Ron,Ginny,Molly,and Arthur?)_ ,Mentions of Abuse,Slash,Yaoi,Foul-Language. **  
**

 **Summery:** Voldemort thought he knew Harry Potter. That is until he broke the wards. Voldemort sees Harry in a new 'light' and steal him away from his abusive home. What happens now? Only time can tell. **  
**

 **Pairing:** Voldemort/Harry (OTP!)

 **Rated:** M (For future violence and slash)

 **A/N:** I write in erratic bouts of madness so don't expect this story to be grammatically correct, and/or worded correctly. In other words be prepared to see mistakes as well as random story edits in the future. **  
**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the HP series. All rights and acknowledgments for the characters and certain situations not deemed from my own mind go to the rightful author of the Lady Miss J.K Rowling.

 _To the Reviewers,_

 _Thanks: Thank-you kind reviewers for pointing out some of my errors. You've been a lovely bunch and I appreciate your help since I self beta as well as I mostly write when I am sleep deprived or in other words skimp over stuff because I am too tired to pay enough attention to what I am writing._

 _Regards Cyan-san_

* * *

 _XxX~- **Bent But Not Yet Broken** -~XxX  
_

* * *

 _XxX~- **Chapter 1-Past Impressions Bent.** -~XxX_

* * *

Voldemort was feeling positively giddy. He had finally broken through the barrier wards surrounding his accursed enemy Harry Potter. The brat who sentenced _him_ to years as a formless wraith was finally going to pay for his actions. Pay for forcing _him_ to possess small animals to live. Pay for making _him_ nothing more than a parasite. He was going to pay for rejecting him during the 'Stone Incident' and for forcing him to relay on that spineless idiotic fool Wormtail and his ever faithful familiar, Nagini, to survive.

The boy-who-just-won't-die who continues to embarrass him in front of his Death Eaters was finally going to die a very painful death on this very night.

Voldemort stalked down the pavement of Privet Drive, sneering at the perfectly identical houses, the manicured lawns, and the sheer muggleness of the neighborhood.

He walked nearer to the residence that housed the so called savior with caution, scoping the surrounding area of 4 Privet Drive as he didn't want to alert anyone let alone Dumbledore's lackeys to his presence just yet. Seeing as no one of importance or anyone(as it was late in the evening)was around to witness him, Voldemort stalked to the front entrance of the muggle residence.

After seeing the lack of Potter's guard dogs he decided to play his presence up. Voldemort withdrew his wand and cast a glamour upon himself to look more like his younger more human self. He knocked on the door.

After a few moments he heard the large thumping of what sounded like an overweight beluga whale down, what he guessed to be, the stairs. The door was thrown wide open and Voldemort was face to face with one _very_ whale-like muggle man. The mans face was painted in a curious shade of dark purple as he yelled angrily in his face,"WHAT DO YOU WANT AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR!"

The man's spittle landed on his face. Voldemort couldn't help but think what a filthy muggle this man was, and felt a little bit sorry for the Potter boy for having to live with such a vile man. Discreetly casting a wandless/wordless cleaning charm he plastered on what he hoped to be a friendly smile. Going by how the filthy muggle man relaxed it was.

"I'm sorry about that, but I was wondering if I could speak to one Harry Potter?" Voldemort said in the most friendly manner possible despite his anger at the disgusting filth in front of him.

"What do you want with the freak?" the muggle man growled out carefully. The muggle man's face going back to the previous shade of curious purple as he took long drags of air.

Voldemort felt affronted by the muggles behavior but kept it carefully hidden, making sure to keep both his anger and shock in check.

"I wanted to speak to him about his education," Voldemort answered letting a small frown cross his features. He was not liking where this was going. The man reminded him too much like the orphanages marten.

The muggle man seemed to be conflicted between refusing him and letting him in. The man though after a few moments (and a little bit of clever silent application of the imperius curse) relented. "Fine. He's upstairs," The man ground out. The man then proceeded to waddle off to the kitchen like an overstuffed penguin.

Voldemort stepped into the muggle home. He curiously looked on the walls of the house to see the pictures of what looked to be a baby hippopotamus and a horse faced women, but strangely enough there was not one picture of a young or an older Harry Potter. It was like Harry Potter didn't exist here at all and that thought strangely didn't sit right with him at all.

He walked cautiously up the stairs. Reaching the top of the stairs he felt for the bond to lead him to the boy. His bond lead him to a door that was filled from floor to ceiling in locks with a cat flap at the bottom.

He blenched and gulped as he starred at the multitude of locks.

Voldemort couldn't believe this is where the light keep their savoir. He just couldn't believe it.

He felt somewhat nervous as he undid the many locks, each coming down with slow loud clicks. He turned the knob of the door slowly. As the door opened slowly with a creak he felt his whole body still in horrified shock at what was revealed to him.

The golden-boy of the light lay broken on the dirty floor in his own crimson colored blood, shirtless and covered in cuts, bruises, and crisscrossing whip like lashes. The boy was breathing heavily with raspy shallow painful sounding breaths. He could see some of the boy's bones sticking out sickeningly from the boy's skin.

He stood there in complete and utter shock. He couldn't believe this was his enemy...no this wasn't his enemy anymore...this...this was just a boy who was abused and neglected by the so called 'Light'.

It seems to be that he had made a miscalculation. Remembering each interaction of his with the boy he realized it seemed more to him now that the boy only fought to save his own skin during all their interactions like with the 'Stone Incident'... or maybe that conflict only occurred with him when he lied to him about being able to bring back his parents. Who knows? Still, Voldemort no longer saw the boy as just the boy-who-lived. He saw him now as the boy-who-wanted-only-to-survive.

He could turn back and forget this sudden realization...but he couldn't...he couldn't...not after being forced to witness the cold harsh reality of it all.

Voldemort made his decision. He knelled down next to the bleeding boy and did a routine magical scan of his body. The scan was long. _Too long_. Long enough to indicate years of continuous abuse. Voldemort briefly wondered how the boy was still alive and how he was still so defiant with a scan such as this. He wondered how the boy didn't break down from all he's been through or from the pressure the wizarding world puts on him. He felt seeds of respect grow within him for the boy.

The boy was like a willow. He bent in the rain and wind, growing stronger with each coming storm.

He could do nothing for the boy here, though.

Voldemort picked the boy up carefully in his arms with a sort of half-cuddle half-bridal hold on him and appearated away.

* * *

 _ **End chapter 1/? Edited 8/15/2016**_


	2. Bent But Not Yet Broken: Chapter 2

**Warning:** _GreyHarry!,SaneVoldemort!,ManipulativeDumbledore!,WeaselyBashing!(Just Ron,Ginny,Molly,and Arthur?),Mentions of Abuse, Slash, Yaoi, Foul-Language. **  
**_

 **Summery:** _Voldemort thought he knew Harry Potter. That is until he broke the wards. Voldemort sees Harry in a new 'light' and steal him away from his abusive home. What happens now? Only time can tell. **  
**_

 **Pairing:** Voldemort/Harry _(OTP!)_

 **Rated: _18+_** _(For future violence and slash)_

 **A/N:** I write in erratic bouts of madness so don't expect this story to be grammatically correct, and/or worded correctly. In other words be prepared to see mistakes as well as random story edits in the future. **  
**

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not claim to own the HP series. All rights and acknowledgments for the characters and certain situations not deemed from my own mind go to the rightful author of the Lady Miss J.K Rowling._

* * *

 ** _~-XxX-~_** ** _~-Bent But Not Yet Broken-~_** ** _~-XxX-_**

* * *

 ** _~-XxX-~ ~-Chapter 2: The Illusion of Hate-~ ~-XxX-~ (3rd Person POV)_**

* * *

To say that Lucius Malfoy wasn't confused to find the Dark Lord had apperated in his Manor carrying the injured and unconscious Boy-Who-Lived (though a Malfoy would never admit to being confused) would be saying that he was poor (which he was far from it). He watched in wide eyed confusion and mystified fascination as his Lord cradled the fragile looking boy as if he was made of glass. It was...odd...to say the least. He had never seen his lord look upon anyone with such...care...regard...respect...and...fascination as his Lord was doing as he looked down upon the boy. [A/N: That had to be painful for him.]

"My Lord?" Lucius half stated half questioned as he half bowed. [A/N: Lucius does do a lot of things by half doesn't he?]

"Call for Severus as well as your Lady Wife, Lucius. It seems I made a grievous miscalculation on my part," Voldemort begin, though he knew he had no need to explain himself, "The Potter boy and I will rest until they arrive in my rooms. Tell Severus to bring all healing potions, minor and major, that he has in stock that may be of use. Tell Nassiaca to prep for a major medi-healer emergency. Well? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GET ON WITH IT!?"

Lucius didn't need to be told twice as Voldemort's near tangible lashed out at him in irritable agitation and anger induced by his lords impatience. Yelping (Though A Malfoy does not ever admit to having yelped) slightly from the harsh sting of magic he swiftly made his way to his office to access the floo. He cast the Patrunus charm quickly to his wife with the instructions regarding her since she was a shorter distance away (being still in the manor) then Serevus was since Severus was staying over the summer at Hogwarts to prep for this coming school year's class course lessons and couldn't be reached by his viper Patrounus. Lucius threw the sickly green colored powder into the fireplace and called for Severus.

"What do _you_ want?" Severus spewed from his place behind his desk as he was currently writing up some more complicated potions lessons for his seventh year students.

"The lord requests your presence, NOW, as well as your stock of any and all healing potions," Lucius stated then quickly ended the call.

Severus raised an eyebrow at the now empty fireplace, but didn't say anything more as he acioed his healing potion stock. He quickly grabbed some of his own green floo powder, threw it into his office's large fireplace, and traveled to Malfoy Manor. He appeared gracefully without a spec of soot on him from Lucius's organized office's fireplace right in front of the impatient looking blonde.

"Come on!" Lucius hissed as he grabbed Severus's arm and dragged him out of the soot covered fireplace, out the room, through the halls, and into the Lords chamber to see a very frazzled looking Narcissa, and a very ticked off, impatient, and a very worried looking Dark lord sitting at the bedside of a very frail looking injured Harry Potter.

"What took you so long," Narcissa asked rhetorically as she grabbed the potions from Severus. He watched almost in a detached way as she dumped the potions down Harry's throat, and how the boy's injuries healed slowly -almost too slowly- after. Narcissa dumped one last potion and cast a quick diagnoses charm she sighed tiredly. "He's out of the woods for now. All we have to do is watch and wait to see if he pulls through or not," Narcissa said as she flopped tiredly on one of the armchairs in the sparsely decorated room.

Severus almost chocked in shock if not for his self control. What on Earth happened to Potter to almost die and required the Dark Lords aid to handle? Was no one there to heal him? Was no one watching the boy to make sure he wasn't injured? Was no one watching to make sure he was safe? Something clicked inside his brain then. How could he not have noticed it? Was his grudge against the boy's father that terrible? He took a deep rugged breath. He knew. He knew why and it wasn't because of the boy's father. It was because of Mind magic. It just had to be. Severus nodded to himself as he gathered his courage.

"My lord I must ask you to preform Legimancy on me. I fear my mind may have been altered and I may have been Oblivated over the course of Potter's education and no I'm not telling you this as an excuse or to avoid punishment. I am generally worried for my mind's sake for not having noticed this before. After all you know of my own past, so I couldn't possibly not have noticed without someone's tampering," Severus asked knelling.

"Alright then. ..::Legimens::..," Voldemort acknowledged. A few minutes later he removed the casted spell from Severus. Severus had indeed been tampered with, narrowly escaping punishment if he truly had been ignorant of Potter's obvious abuse. Voldemort waved his wand in complex patterns removing the blocks, spells, and charms that were placed on his mind as well as casting a potion cleansing spell on Severus to remove any potion residue from his system. He couldn't unearth Severus's removed memories but he could protect him from further tempering. He cast a few strong anti-oblivate charms, and mindmagic protection spells.

Severus fell in a heap on the floor breathing deep painful breaths as the combined weight of the magic removed and used took their toll on him.

"Thank-you my lord," Severus breathed out through pain filled breaths.

"Your welcome, Severus. Lucius go prepare some chambers for Severus to rest in," Voldemort stated simply as he watched the raise in fall of Harry's chest, shocking Narcissa, Lucius, and Severus with how gentle he sounded. "Go and rest. I'll keep on eye on the boy," Voldemort said, waving absently for them to leave without looking away from the boy. Narcissa placed a quick monitoring spell on the boy and left. She was soon followed out by Lucius as he dragged the weakened Severus out of the room.

True to his word the Dark Lord kept an eye on the boy, going so far so to take his meals in the room. Shocking the inhabitants of the manor with a side they hadn't seen of their lord for the longest time. Their lord had shown such protectiveness, gentleness, and possessiveness for the boy that it astonished them. They hadn't seen him look like that or act like this since the first war. He still was the sadistic, and impatient person they knew, but he cursed with a little less vigor then he had before. Three weeks later the boy woke up, and everything changed.

* * *

 _ **End Chapter 2/? Edited 8/15/2016**_


	3. Bent But Not Yet Broken: Chapter 3

**Warning:** _GreyHarry!,SaneVoldemort!,ManipulativeDumbledore!,WeaselyBashing!(Just Ron,Ginny,Molly,and Arthur?),Mentions of Abuse, a-bit-off-Canon, Slash, Yaoi, Foul-Language. **  
**_

 **Summery:** _Voldemort thought he knew Harry Potter. That is until he broke the wards. Voldemort sees Harry in a new 'light' and steals him away from his abusive home. What happens now? Only time can tell._

 **Pairing:** Voldemort/Harry _(The only OTP!)_

 **Rated: _18+_**

 **A/N:** I write in erratic bouts of madness so don't expect this story to be grammatically correct, and/or worded correctly. In other words be prepared to see mistakes as well as random story edits in the future. **  
**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the HP series. All rights and acknowledgments for the characters and certain situations not deemed from my own mind go to the rightful author of the Lady Miss J.K Rowling.

* * *

 _ **~-XxX-~ ~-Bent But Not Yet Broken-~ ~-XxX-~**_

* * *

 _ **~-XxX-~ ~-Chapter 3: The Appearances & Personas We Wear.-~ ~-XxX-~ (Third Person POV's)**_

* * *

 **(Harry's POV-Third Person)**

Harry slowly opened his eyes as he was more than a little shocked at finding out that he was still alive after his last torture session with his uncle. He had thought that was it. That he was finally going to die after all he's been through before he could ever truly get to live. He had thought that he was at his final end. That he was at his final chapter in his story. He had accepted his death, even welcomed it a bit, but now that he found he was still alive the emotions flowing through him were more than he could handle. He was just so happy, relieved, and mostly shocked at the fact that he was still alive. Combined with the fact that he wasn't in any pain for once in his life, and that he was able to see without his glasses he was almost shaking with his extremely turbulent emotions.

The numb shock, blissful relief, and the extreme happiness that he was feeling at the movement from just being alive, and well was so overwhelming that seeing the snake-man known as Voldemort a.k.a. Tom Marvolo Riddle sleeping at his bedside didn't even register as a shock to him. It was strange that when he finally did register the fact that the man should clearly shock him or maybe even terrify him he couldn't even bring himself to. He was just too focused, too absorbed, and too shocked at how he was healthy, alive, and able to see clearly that he couldn't bring himself to feel anything else for any other thing exempt for those three amazingly wonderful things.

Harry couldn't even remember the last time he wasn't able to feel any ache or a pain in his body let alone see clearly. For the first time since Harry could remember he felt completely blissfully painless, and he was loving it. He laid back on the comfortable bed, and basked in the comfort.

Harry could remember now as he stared at the white ceiling in a daze that right before he blacked out from the blood loss and the pain that he clearly saw a human shaped Voldemort burst into his room, and that the man's visage morphed into a state of shocked confusion. The man must have been the one to save him rather than his so called allies or friends. He almost snorted aloud at the thought of his so called 'friends' and 'allies' ever trying to 'save' him. He was their 'savior' after all. He's the one that is suppose to do the saving not them. A right laugh that is. [A/N: Incase you can't tell that, my friends, is sarcasm, not arrogance like Canon-Snape would like to think.]

Harry wasn't as stupid as the wizarding world thought him to be. He knew that the magical world wasn't any different or any less harsh than the non-magical one was. He had been disillusioned to their lies and their manipulations since the very start. Harry knew when he was being used, and he knows everyone in the wizarding world is either using him or in some way trying to use him. To him, everyone seemed to see him as their means of fame, fortune, and/or an icon to use and abuse instead of a normal person he undoubtedly was.

He wasn't arrogant (or thoughtless) enough to think that the title he was pinned with as the Boy-Who-Lived was actually true about him having defeated the more knowledgeable and powerful 'Dark' Lord at the young age of just fifteen mouths and not just so the 'Light' could use him as some sort of poster boy and weapon for their schemes against the 'Dark's' pureblood traditionalist's. (Harry figured that his mother did some sort of obscure life-for-a-life sacrificial ritual for him to survive: Meaning he had nothing to do with his miraculous survival like the magical world seems to think. Harry also felt it was rather callus of them to continue to forget that Harry was orphaned on that night so they really shouldn't treat their murder so insensitively when they bring up his so called fame, title, his scar, and the night of their deaths.)

Living with people like the Dursely's had made Harry second guess peoples thoughts and actions at ever interaction which made him know just when people were trying to use, abuse and neglect him. Harry ever since he could think for himself has had to guess the Dursely's motivations as well as con them out of food, money, and harsher punishments just so he could survive. Living with people who poisoned the little food and drink that he got from them, and people who had left him behind on 'family trips' had given him a sort of sixth sense when it comes to judging peoples thoughts, actions, and motivations. It made Harry cunning, and wise to ill intent, manipulation, and deceit.

Harry was so cunning, in fact, that he had conned the hats placement of him after having pieced together that most of his parents murders followers had children there, and that the 'Light' side had wanted him to be placed with the lions, and not with the snakes. (Only a true Slytherin would sort himself into Gryffindor - the rival house - so he wouldn't be anywhere near enemy Dark wizards who would try to kill him, and let his manipulators think that he is actually being manipulated. He's not stupid enough to let people suspect him or suicidal enough to go into a snake pit -though a lions den isn't dissimilar, but at least you know what to expect.)

He was more Slytherin than a Slytherin so he wasn't ignorant enough to think that the 'Light' side is truly well and good and not just as prejudice as the 'Dark' side was. In fact, he believed the 'Light' side was possibly even more so since he hadn't really heard any of the 'Dark' sides ideas or beliefs and only knew what the 'Light' side wanted him to know of the 'Dark' side so Harry didn't really know how much the 'Light' side had limited on his perception on them. [A/N: In other words the 'Light' side is keeping him in the Dark about the 'Dark' side.]

Being the way he is (A closet Slytherin), he wasn't as ignorant to their manipulations, their lies, their deceit, and their thefts (From his vault) as they would like to believe he was. He knew that Dumbledore is paying the Weasley's - except for the Twins, Percy, Charlie, and Bill - to treat him like a part of their family. He knew that they had tried, and failed to forge a magic contact to force him to marry Ginny and he knows that Ron is being paid to act like he is Harry's friend to spy for Dumbledore just like Hermione is as well.

He has known all along that all his so called friends were using him, which was exactly why he allowed them to stay so close to him. (It gives new meaning to 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closers' making it more like 'Keep your enemies friends and your friends enemies'.)

It was sick to think how they all thought that in the long run that they would get away with all their injustices to him. Maybe they would. Harry knows that Dumbledore was too powerful politically and magically to battle all on his own. Harry knows he can't trust or count on the fickle citizens of the magical world to help him because 'Great' Albus Dumbledore could do no wrong in their clouded eyes. They would just think he was lying even if he would out the old goat for it even if he would and could provide evidence to convict the old bastard. So Harry had to be quiet about the abuse so Dumbledore wouldn't try to harm him any more than he already has.(Just look how well that turned out he almost died again! Harry swears that trouble doesn't just follows him, but rides along on his back.)

If Harry hadn't any self-preservation instincts he just might've joined the Dark side. He knew that most 'Light' minded individuals thought that the non-magicals were stupid and wouldn't hurt a fly (Ever heard of the Atomic bomb?). Harry knows that the 'Light' side and most nonmagical-borns had placed laws against magical-creatures thought to be 'Dark' to be hunted to extinction, and forcing laws that help integrate nonmagical-born laws which take away the magical-borns own religion and culture.

Many half-blooded, nonmagical-raised, and nonmagical-borns - even him before he was forced to read about wizard/magical culture and customs by Griphook - didn't know that Christmas season is suppose to actually be called Yuletide in the magical world, but Yule had been changed to Christmas and outlawed being called Yule to celebrate the holiday in the traditional _Christian_ way. It disgusted him that one culture was being tarnished for another because of nonmagical-borns and the 'Light' thought that the magical worlds holidays were strange so they had the right to change them to another. It made him even sicker to think that the holiday's were being replaced by Christians ones as Christians had once upon a time persecuted, and killed magicals for just being what they were. It was all very sickening.

Maybe he should just make his own side to this war. A side with common sense, and offered honesty, morality, and freedom to all manner of man, magic, beast, and creature or maybe he should go to the U.S.. He had heard that in the States that they are more tolerant, and more with modern times than they were in Magical Britain.

Since Harry knew that it was Voldemort who took him from the Dursley's when no one else would, he began to wonder why the man had helped him. He wondered why the man who had tried to kill him on multiple occasions had taken him away from the abuse and the pain that his watchers saw and did nothing to stop. He wondered why his supposed allies didn't try to help. He wondered if maybe they had pretended that they didn't see so their savior be beaten down so that he could still look like a savior to their eyes inside of some poor abused magical teen. He wondered if maybe they had seen it and didn't care about it. He didn't know, but what he did know is Voldemort was shocked at what he seen of the boy 'Savoir' before he had passed out.

Harry wondered why that was? Why had Voldemort saved him? Why had he watched over him? Why had Voldemort stayed by him? Just why had Voldemort done this? Had Voldemort been just as blind as the rest of the wizarding world to his battered and bruised malnourished form in his tattered clothing? Did the man choose to ignore the obvious like the rest of the magical population until he had seen the horrible truth up close and personal? He wonder if maybe the man had, but maybe he didn't. He didn't know, but Voldemort was still the man who had saved him nonetheless from dying at the hands of his abusers when no one else would or care to do so.

He leaned over to study the snake-mans face. Voldemort wasn't ugly so to say in this snake-like form, he was just a different strange sort of beauty that not many would find attractive. Voldemort's beauty could be described as a more primal bestial sort of beauty. It was like he was untamed and almost ethereal in a way with skin pale, but not unhealthy looking, sort of like smooth alabaster with small almost noticeable scales.. It was like the man was untainted, ethereal, and pure.

Harry started to trace the sleeping man's beautiful features with gentle steady brushes of his fingertips. He knows that he probably shouldn't be doing this, but he's just so fascinated by the mans beauty that he couldn't stop himself from doing it or to really care about doing it. He didn't know why that was.

Harry started by tracing the sleeping mans high cheek bones with delicate strokes for a few moments before his fingers glided across the mans thin cheeks and moved to stroke gently up and down the flat of Voldemort's serpentine nose. Harry's hand moved lower to gently brush his fingertips across the sleeping mans soft and thin pale lips. Harry's fingertips trailed to the mans sculpted jaw, and moved up to trace Voldemort's round closed eyes with gentle soft touches. He traced down the mans cheek to cup the sleeping mans face in his small hand after having finished exploring the mans visage, caressing lazy circles on the mans soft pale cheeks.

He felt Voldemort stir slightly under his ministrations so he was about to withdraw but he continued to stroke the mans visage without a care when Voldemort learned slightly into his touch. Harry felt Voldemort gradually waken. He finally withdrew his hand as Voldemort's lovely wine red eyes opened to meet his venomously green ones. He smiled brightly as Voldemort lifted his head up from his arms with a light pink blush on the mans pale features.

* * *

 **(Voldemort's POV-Third Person)**

Voldemort was at first embarrassed then confused when he first awoke.

He had thought he was dreaming when he felt the feather soft fingertips trace his ugly inhuman features with a gentleness and steadiness not ever known to him. It was strangely intimate the way the hands traced his lips, eyes, and cheeks, and strangely loving in the way the hand cupped his jaw in its small soft palm as it rubbed gentle circles on his cheeks with its thumb. It was so warm, kind, and gentle that when he felt the palm about to withdraw from his features he leaned into the touch.

When the palm didn't move and continued to trace absent circles on his cheek with such clarity he knew it couldn't possibly be a dream, he hesitantly opened his blood red eyes to meet bright shining emerald green orbs. He watched as the slender pale hand withdraw slowly from his features as he lifted his head slowly.

He flushed pink at having falling asleep whist at the youths bedside rather than on the couch where he usually slept at, but he was confused as to why Harry was so calm at the moment. Shouldn't Harry be afraid of him? He, the murderer? He, the monster? He, the Dark Lord?

"Thank-you," Harry announced, his voice was scratchy and unused, but somehow still had a strange melodic bell-like quality to it.

Voldemort didn't hear him at first as he was still caught up in his thoughts, and panicking slightly about how Harry was awake and unafraid of him. He blinked a few times. Registering that Harry had just spoken to him, but he hadn't picked up on what. "Your awake," Voldemort stated in almost disbelief choosing to act in nonchalance in not having heard of what the youth said.

"Yes I indeed am. I have my savior to thank for that," Harry voiced with a wane mischievous sort of smile as luminous emerald green eyes met again with dark blood red eyes unafraid, and completely relaxed at the sight of him.

"Savior?" Voldemort questioned. Confused as to why Harry was referring to him as such. He wasn't a savior he was a monster. A dark, ugly, and horrible monster. He couldn't be anybody's savior, let alone to someone whose parents he had killed.

"You took me from those monsters, healed me, and watched over me. That makes you my savior. You saved me when no one else would," he murmured a light blush on his cheeks as he ducked his head in embarrassment at his admittance to being so weak that he couldn't fight for his own life against people without magic.

Voldemort stared fixated on the cute blush that stained Harry's cheeks. Wait cute? When had he begun to think Harry as cute? He studied Harry's small petite pale lithe form. Harry was only 5' 1' compared to Voldemort's tall 6' 4' height. Harry was tiny in comparison to him. His gaze trailed to Harry's face. He studied the delicate almost fragile features. Harry had a small heart shaped face, a small cute button nose, plump full pink lips, huge doe-like killing curse green eyes underneath long soft black lashes, and shoulder length mused black hair that had that just-been-ravished look to it. Harry had an almost ethereal beauty like that of the fae of old.

Voldemort coughed slightly embarrassed at having just checked out the young man,"Are you hungry?"

Harry smiled at him with perfect straight white teeth, his heart sped up in response. "Yes, I am. Thank-you again," Harry enthused.

Giving a small smile back Voldemort stood from his still knelling position on the floor by his bedside,"You don't need to thank me for anything."

"No I do!" Harry exclaimed passionately,"You have cared for me more than anybody else ever had."

Voldemort smiled another small genuine smile at the other male. "I'll go get something for you to eat. Anything in mind?"

"Porridge if you have it. I don't think my stomach can handle strong foods right now."

Voldemort nodded his head. "I'll be back. Don't overexert yourself while I'm gone."

With that said Voldemort left the room in search of the kitchens. Thus began a peculiar relationship or something more between once enemies.

* * *

 _ **End Chapter 3/? Edited: 8/15/2016**_


	4. Bent But Not Yet Broken: Chapter 4

**Warning:** _GreyHarry!,SaneVoldemort!,ManipulativeDumbledore!,WeaselyBashing!(Just Ron,Ginny,Molly,and Arthur?),Mentions of Abuse, Slash, Yaoi, Foul-Language. **  
**_

 **Summery:** _Voldemort thought he knew Harry Potter. That is until he broke the wards. Voldemort sees Harry in a new 'light' and steal him away from his abusive home. What happens now? Only time can tell. **  
**_

 **Pairing:** Voldemort/Harry _(The only OTP!)_

 **Rated: _18+_** _(NOT SUITABLE FOR YOUNG OR SENSITIVE EYES)_

 **A/N:** I write in erratic bouts of madness so don't expect this story to be grammatically correct, and/or worded correctly. In other words be prepared to see mistakes as well as random story edits in the future. **  
**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the HP series. All rights and acknowledgments for the characters and certain situations not deemed from my own mind go to the rightful author of the Lady Miss J.K Rowling.

* * *

 _ **~-XxX-~ ~-Bent, But Not Yet Broken-~ ~-XxX-~**_

* * *

 _ **~-XxX-~**_ _ **~-Chapter 4-Part 1: Truths Revealed. Impressions Broken.-~**_ _ **~-XxX-~**_

* * *

 **(Harry POV-3rd Person)**

Harry propped himself with some pillows as his body was still weak from the magical healing and from the past malnutrition, starvation, and bodily injuries. He looked around the room absently in his wait for Voldemort to return. The room was 'classically' done in Slytherin green and silver with snake-like accents. From what Harry could see from the large four-poster bed, there was several filled book cases, a fireplace, a couch, and several armchairs strewn lazily about the room.

Harry entertained himself by pondering what to call the Dark Lord. Truthfully Harry didn't want to call the Dark Lord by his alias or his given name of Tom since the man hated it. Harry knew that the name reminded him of his muggle father who abandoned him. Harry knew this because of Dumbledore little 'lessons' he gave him where he viewed memories of the young Tom Marvolo Riddle, and his 'diary' in second year (Which Harry believes to be something other than the 'memory' Dumbledore claimed it to be). Harry pondered on what to call the Dark Lord. Harry wondered if maybe the man would let him call him Vol or Mors.

He heard the door open and close, and immediately smiled at Voldemort who came in caring a tray laden with tea, milk, sugar, and porridge. Harry almost chuckled at the picture he made. He never thought that he would be catered to whist in the 'Dark' Lord's domain. His amusement must have shown for the man asked him what was so humorous.

"Nothing really. I just thought that this whole situation is quiet funny. My supposed enemy has come to my aid whist my supposed allies would just sit back and watch my suffering," He shrugged. The man frowned a bit in contemplation as he propped the tray in his lab.

"Yes...I was meaning to ask you about that in fact. Why had Dumbledore allowing this to happen?" Voldemort intoned whist gesturing to him.

"hmm," Harry hummed in thought. He didn't know how to really answer the mans question since Dumbledore isn't really allowing it more like manipulated it to occur. Harry poured himself and Vol (as he was now calling him in his mind) some tea, and drank deeply from his cup.

How to explain...maybe he should bring up their shared pasts as an example...no that would not bode well for him. The man was still a 'Dark' Lord after all and he would prefer not the be held underneath the mans Crustius again for daring to know of his less then pristine past. He'll just state what he knows. "The lemon drop eating bastard doesn't just allow the abuse he put me there on it's doorstep the night my parents dropped dead. I figure he placed me there to be more susceptible to his manipulations, and a sort of blank slate to the whole wizarding world business."

He could tell the 'Dark' Lord was a little more than shocked at his callus remark about his parents deaths (he was a little bit shocked as well but figured it was because he was probably desensitized to the casual remarks about his parents by now. He hadn't really known them after all, so why should he be upset at their mention so causally even if it does remind him about his orphan status in the world), and the casual mention of being manipulated by the old goat.

"I didn't know anything about the wizarding world, the last war, how my parents died, or that I was even a wizard until Rebuses Hagrid came and told me because my _relatives,_ " Harry spat the word as if it were a curse," kept burning my letters, on Dumbles orders of course, so that Hagrid would come and delude me to see Slytherin as evil as well as all dark wizards and creatures so that he was absolutely sure I would go to Gryffindor, get a black and white point of view, and become trapped in his manipulations as golden boy poster boy of the so called hypocrites of the light side."

Harry sipped his tea a bit and ate a bit before he continued. "Nobody on either side ever asked my options on magic. Magic to me is just _magic_. Light? Dark? Good? Evil? I don't believe their is such a thing. Yes there is good. Yes there is evil. But it isn't always about what is good, what is right, what to do or what not to do. To what extent does magic play into such a thing? What of lesser or greater evils? What of lesser or greater goods? It means nothing to the whole. Nothing to the magic of the natural order of things. To me when I look at the Light and the Ministry I see only naivety and hypocrites while to the Dark I see extremists and chaos -though what I know of the Dark ideals is only what the Light knows -or wants me to know-, and I can only see so much when I try to look underneath the underneath of word of mouth from both your followers and from the Light."

The Dark Lord starred at him blankly for a moment before he got up from his seat. "I'll have to think on this for awhile. I'll leave you to eat," Vol quickly went to the door, but paused in the doorway to add," I'll bring you some books on what the dark side's ideals and reasons for those ideals really are."

Harry watched as he left and fell back onto his pillows with a huff, wondering when everthing became so confusing.

* * *

 _To be Continued..._

* * *

 _ **End Part 1 of Chapter 4. Posted 8/15/2016.**_


End file.
